lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lunari64/Crossover Fanfiction Skit... thing. TF2xFanon
This is an idea I had a few days ago while reading TF2 comics. Part 1 Merasmus, up to his usual antics, began chanting, casting a spell. "Frriends frrom another worrld, I summon thee!" He shouted, his spell taking effect. Nine figures appeared before him. "Ugh. What happened..." Lunari said, her eyes fluttering open. "Ow. Ow. Cheap wiring..." Rosa complained, looking like she had a headache. "What's going on?" Lexie asked, nervously. "That's strange... but familiar..." Io lamented, thinking. "The f*ck..." Derek questioned, looking around. "What the heck..." Phantom muttered, trying to disappear into the shadows. "What in the name of..." Haely mumbled, staring at the others. "This isn't right..." Synth stated, clumsily trying to get up. "..." Eliza, silent, glanced around the room. "Hello, comrrades!" Merasmus said, welcoming them. But, he was faking being friendly. With another spell and a snap of his fingers, their hands got tied together with rope. "What are you doing?" Rosa asked, sinisterly. Phantom looked shocked, struggling against the rope. One doesn't simply tie up darkness manifest, but somehow, Merasmus did it. Derek started trying to burn his, sending Lexie desperately scooting away. He made no headway. "Do not trry to escape! A verry noble task awaits you!" Merasmus said. "And what exactly would that be?" Lunari asked. "Take down some... enemies of mine." Merasmus said. "And what's in it for us?" Derek asked. Merasmus smiled. "You... you sleazeball..." Rosa said. Part 2 At Red Base.... Mrs. Pauling hopped off of her motorcycle, and ran into base. "Guys! Bad news..." "Mrs. Pauling! What's wrong?" Scout asked, suprised. Soldier turned, and saluted her."Hello Mrs. Pauling! What is the problem? I assure you, I can shoot at-" "It's Merasmus." Mrs. Pauling interrupted. Soldier looked pissed. "Merasmus! The world's worst roomate! He's-" "He has more roomates now, Soldier. He's taken hostages." "Ach! That lowlife! I swear to ye, when I get my hands on him!" Demoman shouted. "Get ready guys, we're getting them out of there." Mrs. Pauling said. Scout nodded. "Alrighty, Mrs. Pauling." He looked at the mercs. "Let's go guys, let's go! Move!" Spy put out his cigarette. "No need to be a try-hard around the lady, Scout." "Go to hell, Spy." Scout said. "And get ready while you're at it." Part 3 Crash!!! Down came the door to Merasmus's hideout! "Merasmus! Your spectral ass is going to get beat!" Soldier shouted. "What do ye think ya doin here, lad?" Demoman asked. "If it isn't the maniacs themselves! What a pleasant surrprrise!" Merasmus said, sarcastically. "Hey spellcakes, who have ya got back dere?" Scout asked, pointing behind him. "Oh, merrely some frriends of mine." He moved, to show Lunari and the others. "Who is that? I demand an answer!" Soldier shouted, with his usual drill-seargant tone. Medic peeked over his teammate's shoulders, trying to get a look while building his Übercharge. He gasped, and fixed his glasses, looking at Lunari and the other Mobians with intrigue. "Fascinating!" He whispered to himself, excitedly. "Frriends, get rid of them." Merasmus ordered, as the ropes that held them came undone. Rosa summoned her cyber blades, not sure who to attack, but knowing she was going to have to hurt somebody before this was over. Derek got up, and took out a shock pistol, and Phantom gathered some dark energy, seemingly thinking the same thing. Io turned her back to Merasmus and the mercs. "No." She protested. "What are you doing, girl? Go get them!" Merasmus demanded. He moved his hand, and a little ball of his magic followed, prodding Io. "Play along at least, Airion. Just fake it. "That's a good idea, Celeste..... Thanks." Io aimed her staff at the mercs, Derek aimed his shock pistol, Rosa sharpened her cyber blades against each other, and Phantom charged a blast of dark energy. Category:Blog posts